the_guardian_templefandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian Temple Wiki:Sample Character Article
If you have any questions, suggestions, or clarifications, contact any of the active admins. ---- Full name of the character, the most used and official one. Then write a brief summary or introduction of the character. Extend with a second paragraph if necessary. Take note of the following: * This is a guide for character articles. For this and most other articles, the best way to familiarize yourself with the page layout/format is to see the actual articles on the wiki. * Because of the multiple-series nature of The Guardian Temple Saga and the different settings, the articles must be in-universe, meaning the article should be written as if you are an observer within the world. Events should be listed according to order of the occurrence of events instead of according to order of books. Particularly, do not include: ** actor's name ** books during which events occurred (except in referencing and the Appearances section); e.g. "In this book, it was revealed that this character was stupid." ** lines like "this character is the protagonist of so and so series" * Should be written in a neutral/objective and third person point of view. * Content should be summarized; details should be written on the book articles or the unabridged subpage (if there is one). Information about other characters should also either be summarized or excluded entirely, especially if the character is not or very minimally involved. * Add only information relevant to the character. If it is information that is more appropriate when used to describe or build upon the characteristics of another, put it on the other character's article instead. * Include only the necessary subheadings. * If a character is relatively minor, only appears very briefly in one or two books, and has very limited information available that is insufficient, omit the headings entirely and simply place them under the "Biography" (if a summary of most or the whole of the character's life is covered) or "History" heading. * See Manual of Style for more info. * There are also some image guidelines in place. Biography A general overview, detailing or summary of a person's life. Use History as heading if brief. If a character is relatively minor, only appearing very briefly in one or two books, and information is very limited, exclude the subheadings altogether. Appropriate headings Headings for these sections will be entitled with brief descriptions or titles, particularly highlights or milestones in the characters' life, consistent for similar characters in a particular series. Some examples: * Early life/History - brief history of the character and summary of the events revolving around the character prior to the beginning of the series. * Later life - summarization of the character's life after or in the later parts of the series. Could include events from epilogues and those detailed by the author after the release of the final book. * Post-mortem / Legacy, etc. Personality and traits Or only Personality, whichever fits the content. Physical description Physical appearance if for characters portrayed onscreen. An objective description of the person's appearance, based on descriptions given by the characters (without the embellishments). Skills and abilities Or just Abilities, whichever fits the content. Abilities need to be in enumerated form and followed with a description or explanation, and can also have some introductory paragraphs. The tabs or sections below are optional and only necessary if they fall under more than one of the enumerated categories (Turned into another species or is considered more than one species at the same time). Species 1 abilities= |-|Species 2 abilities= Possessions These also need to be in enumerated form and followed with a description or explanation, and can also have some introductory paragraphs. Listed here will be significant possessions of the character. This may include tools, paraphernalia, weapons, and personal effects. Examples include: * Basic * Spoils * Inventions * Unique weapons * Magical items * Family heirlooms * Owned home/s Relationships (if available) Like with the others, the headings and "tabbers" are optional, especially if there are only very few characters listed. Instead, the characters listed themselves may be used as the headings. Romances Include= |-|Only= Friends And/or Allies. The= |-|Most= |-|Relevant= |-|and Connected= Family And/or Relatives. Or= |-|Important= |-|Characters= Enemies And/or Rivals. Exclude= |-|Unnecessary= Others Subheadings= |-|Or subsections= |-|Except here!= You can add other minor character relationships here in list form (if tabbers are used, entitle the tab as "More"). Example: * Character name (relation) * Non-existent Sarah (one-night stand) * Non-existent John (former rival; briefly) Appearances * Bulleted list of novels, films, and others that the subject has appeared in * Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance (needs to be specified; e.g. mentioned, vision, flashback, alluded to, etc.) * Should be sorted in order of internal chronology ** When arranging stories chronologically for category and appearance listings in the case of stories with two or more concurring timelines or time periods (i.e. flashbacks and stories of the past told alongside the main or current time), consider and prioritize: a) the most relevant period, b) the present-day time, and/or c) the one where the article subject is featured in. * When linking titles with counterparts, make sure you specify what form of media it is, e.g.: **''Restoration (book)'' * In relation to specifying the first appearance of the character's name in the series, the "first" appearance will be based on the publication date (which may not be in the same order as their appearance in the internal chronology): ** For a subject's first appearance in the saga, use the template. ** If a subject's first appearance in the series is only a mere mention, use the , then still include . ** If the subject only ever appeared in one installment, use (does not include further mentions and can thus be used with the mention template). ** If a subject's appearance in a specific film/book/etc. is only a brief mention, apply the template. ** If you wish to specifically point out a Chapter or Page as a reference, please use the template. * If the References section is set to contain only the same items as this Appearances section (also listed the exact same way), feel free to use that instead (if there is more than one, the templates would then be placed along with the ref tags). Gallery Add a maximum of 10 pictures, two lines, in gallery format. (See the rules here.) Examples: 10 images 8 images female.jpg 5 images male.png and so on.... Etymology In paragraph form, in this order: * The series character who named the character and the reason, if known * The meaning of the name itself or its root word, and/or * Confirmed real-world basis of the name Trivia Tidbits relevant to the character and the series. In tabber form, in this order: In-universe notes= * Generally noteworthy but small or only briefly mentioned details about a character that does not fit anywhere else above. * An obscure and not well-known point or something not everyone would know from casually reading the books may be considered a trivia. |-|Real-world notes= * Details not mentioned within the series but has been confirmed from other official, outside sources. * Real-world related tidbits, e.g. based on a real person or another fictional character not relevant to the series, etc. * Should not include speculation, false information, major plot points, among others; exceptions may be very popular and heavily discussed theories and speculations among readers. * Notable errors (continuity, etc.) in "out-of-universe" sense/acknowledged "behind the scenes". |-|Upcoming content= * Tidbits or events set to occur in future books (or just in the future of the series) that has been confirmed from other official, outside sources. See also * Links to related topics not already linked in article. References Or Sources (if headings above appear significantly shorter in the table of contents), or Notes and References. Please cite information you will be adding to articles, both from the official sources (series books), and others, such as articles, official website pages, interviews, reveals by Cassandra Clare, etc.. Reference them at the end of the sentence or clause (typically outside its punctuation, i.e. after the period, comma, quotation mark, like so...Nice, eh?) by putting the links of your sources between reference tags: ' ', then include ' or ' at the bottom of the page. For more information, go here. Temporary external sources can be cited simply as links (link here no brackets needed), but references that are expected to be around for a long time on the wiki need to be formatted properly. Here are the standard format for common sources: * [Linked Book or Series title] ** e.g. Restoration * Article Title — (symbol depends on site's display title) Website name * "Quote from reliable outside source such as the author" — (symbol unnecessary if the quote ends in a closing punctuation) if on the wiki NameOfSource on NameOfSite * "Title of blog post" — if on the wiki NameOfSource on NameOfSite If the reference will be used more than once, name it (' '). If a wiki article link will be used as a reference more than once but for a different reference (e.g. Cassandra Clare is cited as a source multiple times, but different posts and thus would require a separate reference), link only the first instance (as illustrated in the examples above). External links * Links related to the article topic Others Do not including the heading. Navigation: * A box or table that contains links to other related pages, depending on the topic, for easier navigation. ** Currently non-existent, but something I will be working on soon. Interwiki links: * Simply place the code/s at the bottom of the page, if the article is available on a wiki in another language. Code: Add in the following (alphabetical) order: de: el: es: fr: hu: it: nl: pl: pt-br: ru: sv: Categories: * To be edited at the right side of the editing screen. A complete categorization guide is found here. Category:Policies and guidelines